Ecstasy
by kaitlyn hudgens
Summary: Oneshot. Read and review.


She couldn't express how much she loved him. They'd been best friends since she was born. He was three years older than her, but they didn't care about that. They loved each other. They were _in_ love with each other. They experienced their firsts together. All of them. Now that she was seventeen and graduated, she was out on her own. Well, not on her own. She was living with him. Her parents weren't happy about it, but she made a deal with them. Her parents didn't like that they were together because of the age difference, and they were extremely upset when she told them she and he were engaged. She told them she'd hold off on the wedding until after graduation, _if_ they let her live her life and be an adult once she graduated, and part of that deal included her moving in with him. She even promised them that she'd start birth control so they wouldn't get pregnant before they were ready. Once she was eighteen, she planned on stopping the pill, since they both knew how they both worked with each other and they knew how to prevent a pregnancy without the fear of forgetting to take a blue pill, or risking him swelling twice is normal size, due to an allergic reaction to the latex. Now that they were fully moved in and settled together, and finally married, with her parents signatures on the consent forms, she was proud to say that she was now Mrs. Troy Bolton. They'd been married for a couple weeks now, and they were both still getting used to it. She felt like they were still in the honeymoon stage, which they technically were.

She laughed as she fell back on their bed, him quickly following on top of her, as his fingers tickled her rib cage. She hated being tickled, but she let him because he knew when to stop. Scooting up on the bed so she was laying down correctly, she laid her head on her pillow and smiled at him, poking his nose lightly.

Troy's hand rested on her hip, his thumb circling over her skin slowly as they stared at each other, just grinning like idiots. He noticed her bite her lip and he knew exactly what that meant. He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly, sliding his tongue over her bottom lip.

When his hand crept up the t-shirt of his that she was wearing, Sharpay pushed her breasts into his chest as their tongues swirled around each other. She felt his hand cup her bra-less breast and she felt shivers down her back as he slid his thumb over her nipple, which hardened instantly.

Their kiss was broken just long enough for Troy to slide the shirt up over her head. Sharpay's hands slid over his chest and stomach, feeling his defined pecs and abs. He worked out a lot. They work out together, in more ways than one.

Sharpay's skin tingled as Troy placed kisses from her neck, to her shoulder, to the valley of her breasts, and his mouth finally made contact with her breast, his tongue flicking over her nipple. She let her fingers play with the hair on his neck, and she lifted her hips a bit when he slid her underwear off, followed by his boxers.

Her teeth dug into her bottom lip when Troy nibbled at her nipple a little, and she pushed her breast into his mouth a bit. Troy grinned against her breast and he sucked at her nipple slowly, letting one hand massage her other breast, as his other slid down between her legs.

He teased her, sliding his fingers over her netherlips and just above her clit to get her going. Sharpay let out a small whine that turned into a light moan at the end when he pressed his finger against her clit for just a second.

"Troy..." she whispered.

"Hm?"

"Make it last. Just don't go crazy with the teasing."

"I won't," he said, scooting down to kiss her stomach. He slid his hands over her inner thighs, squeezing lightly to massage them. His fingers danced around her pelvis and thighs as his tongue dipped into her naval, before maneuvering around her naval ring.

Sharpay ran her hand through Troy's hair and she took in a breath when she felt his middle and ring finger slide into her. She loved the physical contact she got from Troy. Even though he teased her a lot, he did it enough to get her worked up before they made love. She loved that he didn't mind giving but not receiving the oral sex. She expressed to him that she'd never liked the idea of giving blow jobs, and he knew that, but he still enjoyed pleasuring her orally, and she had no problem with getting him off with her hands.

Her hips moved slowly as his fingers pumped in and out of her gently, and she let out a quiet moan when his lips brushed across her pelvis. Troy kissed the inside of her thighs a few times, and he brought his mouth down to her center, kissing around her a few times, and finally making brief contact with his tongue against her clit for a few seconds before moving back up to her breasts and taking the other one into her mouth.

"Mm..." she moaned. "Baby..."

"Mm?"

"So good..."

Troy nibbled and sucked at her nipple for a few seconds, before pushing his erection against her thigh lightly. Sharpay's hand slid down, wrapping her fingers around him and she felt his penis tense for a few seconds when she started moving her hand up and down him. She felt Troy's fingers curl a little inside her and she arched her back as he hit her g-spot, letting out a moan.

Troy moved his hips a little against her hand as she pumped it up and down, and he let out a moan when her thumb moved across the head of his penis, smearing the precum starting to seep out over him.

Sharpay smiled, hearing a low growl from Troy. Her hips moved with his fingers as he continued pumping them in and out of her, but she let out a small whine when he removed his fingers from her. "Troy..."

"Shh," he said, moving her hand away from him. He pressed his penis against her clit, rubbing his head back and forth against it slowly, earning a moan from both of them. He liked to tease himself as much as he liked to tease her. Not only did it feel great, but provoking their orgasms made it feel a lot better in the end.

Sharpay pushed her hips up, trying to rub against him a little more, but let out an aggravated breath when he held her hips down. Troy slid his head over her again and he moaned as he hardened a little more. He moved himself away from her and he started placing small kissed on her stomach again, slowly working his way down to her pelvis.

Troy let his lips kiss her right above the hood of her clit, and he sucked lightly where he kissed her. Sharpay pushed her hips up, hinting for him to get to the point and she furrowed her brow when he laughed.

"Troyyy," she whined.

"Whaaat."

"I'll file for divorce, not even playing right now."

Troy laughed and he ran his tongue over her clit lightly and slowly, earning a moan from Sharpay. He slowly ran his tongue up and down her folds and he dipped his tongue into her entrance a few times before coming back up to her clit. He nudged the little bundle of nerves with his tongue a few times, and once it got hard, he swirled his tongue around it slowly, before flicking his tongue over it.

"Mm... Baby..." Sharpay ran her fingers through his hair, moving her hips, and she bit her lip as she moaned. Her free hand gripped the bed sheets, letting out a small whine.

Troy smiled against her and he sucked on her clit lightly, making her push up into her mouth with a moan. He loved to make her writhe in the palm of his hands. He loved hearing her moan, knowing that he was the one that was making her moan like that. He loved that he was the one giving her the satisfaction she couldn't give herself. Hearing her moans, groans, whines, and whimpers turned him on even more.

He felt her clit pulse once, and he knew she was close. He took his mouth away from her and blew on her lightly. When she pushed her hips up, he sucked on her one last time for a few seconds, before pulling himself up to her lips and kissing her.

Sharpay pushed herself into him, opening her mouth as their tongues swirled together. She moaned lightly when his hand cupped her breast. She didn't know what it was, but tasting herself from Troy's mouth kind of turned her on.

Troy massaged her breast gently, as he slid into her without warning, and Sharpay's back arched a little, making her moan again. She always liked surprises. It felt better when she didn't know when he was starting.

Their hips moved together in synch, and with each thrust they both gave small moans.

"Faster," Sharpay whispered, pulling away from the kiss.

Troy quickened his pace, staring into her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes. Big, brownish reddish orbs almost as large as Bambi's, and she was an expert and giving him that puppy dog look to make him give in to her every wish. Some might say she had him pussy whipped, which he wouldn't argue with, but the truth was, he loved her so much he'd do anything for her that she wanted.

Sharpay whimpered, digging her nails into his back, which made him thrust faster and harder. She liked the fast, hard, and rough sex but she also enjoys the slow, gentle, and lazy love making. No matter what speed they were going, they were always making love, never just having sex. They'd been each others' firsts out of love and they'd be each others' only out of love.

He watched her eyes roll and close, her neck arch, her back arch, her legs wrap around his waist as tight as she could possibly get them, and he felt her nails puncture his back at the same time she started contracting around him and let out a screaming moan.

"Fuck!" Sharpay snapped, slamming her hips up into his. "Mm, oh god..."

He slid his hand down between them, pressing this thumb to her and rubbing her clit in fast circles, and her hips moved feverously as she rode out her orgasm. He finally let himself ejaculated inside her, which caused another moan, and he kissed Sharpay's neck as he felt her clit start pulsing under his thumb, sending her into another orgasm, quicker than he or she'd intended, but there was no complaining.

Sharpay's hips moved quickly while Troy kept his still, letting her ride out her second orgasm as he sucked on her sweet spot.

"Troy... Oooh..." she moaned, scraping her nails down his back. "Mmm... Ohh..."

Troy kept his thumb moving around her clit until she pushed his hand away, and she shivered, breathing heavily. He kissed her lips lightly, smiling at her.

"Is it crazy to say I'm still _really_ horny?" Sharpay asked.

Troy shook his head. "Not at all. I can always perform another oral therapy session... This time, finish it."

Sharpay breathed for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath and she nodded. "Okay..."

Troy slid himself out of her, his erection now gone, and he kissed his way down her neck, to her shoulder, to the valley of her breasts, like her always does. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on her a little, nibbling gently every so often, getting a whimper from her each time.

His fingers teased her again, slowly and lightly brushing over her center, tickling her unintentionally. He didn't want to get right down to business too soon. She could still be sensitive. Troy's finger moved slowly over the start of the hood of her clit, and when she didn't jump, he slid his finger over her. He moved his mouth from her nipple to her stomach, then her pelvis, kissing it lightly. He kissed her thighs and as he got closer to her center, he blew on her.

Sharpay looked down at Troy, biting her lip as she became even more aroused,seeing his head between her legs. His mouth was close to her, she could feel the sensation, but she wanted him to eat her out like he was starving to death and she was the last pickle at the picnic.

Troy slid his hand over her center, pressing his palm against her. Her hips moved against it, trying to create friction between his hand and her clit, and he pulled his hand away, grinning to himself at her whine.

He slid a finger down her folds and he spread her apart a little with his thumbs. He blew on her again, but then brought his face closer to her, slipping his tongue into her slowly. He didn't mind eating her out. Although he didn't technically get any good feeling out of it, he still liked to tease her and know he's the one making her scream and moan.

He slid his tongue from her entrance to her clit, receiving a gasping moan, and back again. He thrusted his tongue into her a couple time, before finally moving back up and very lightly biting her netherlips, letting his teeth just barely graze against her clit. Feeling her tap his head, letting him know that she meant business, he brought his mouth to her, sliding his tongue over that sensitive bundle of nerves slowly.

"Mm... Troy..." She moaned.

"Hm?"

She moaned at the vibration his voice made against her clit, and she held onto his head, holding it in place as she pressed herself into his mouth. Troy's tongue circle around her, before he sucked and nibbled on her clit. Her breathing became heavy again, as she felt her clit harden at his nibbling. She couldn't express how amazing it felt to have him orally please her. She loved it and it was almost her favorite part of sex.

Troy sucked on her, sliding a finger into her slowly, pumping it in and out of her a few timed before inserting another finger into her. Even though they'd already done this, he still enjoyed making her feel amazing.

"Oh, fuck... Mm, Baby, faster," she said.

His fingers curled inside her, hitting her g-spot, just like earlier, and he sucked on her faster as he stopped nibbling on her. He could tell she was close because he could feel her juices starting to cover his hand.

"Oh yeah," she whispered. "Mm, right there... I'm so close, Baby... I'm right there..."

Troy curled and uncurled his fingers inside her quickly, hitting her g-spot every time. Her hips started to move against his face, so he held her pelvis down with his free hand.

"Mmm, yeah... Fuck..." she moaned, pushing her clit into his mouth a little more. "Eat me, Baby..."

Troy could tell by how she was breathing, moving, begging him to eat her out, that she was going to climax at any second. He loved making that feeling for her. He sucked on her a bit harder, pushing his fingers against her g-spot harder every time he curled his fingers.

"Harder, faster..."

He took his mouth away from her, knowing she'd probably kill him for stopping, and he let his fingers keep working away inside her. He knew her vaginal orgasms were great, but he knew that her clit stimulated orgasms felt a lot better after those. He felt her walls contracting around his fingers and he kept them moving fast and hard as her hips started moving.

"Mmmm... Fuck, Baby... Oooohh, so close... Please..." She whined.

Once this orgasm hit her, she gasped and held her breath, pushing her hips up and keeping them up a little, not breathing or saying a word until it was over.

"God... Please, Troy... I need it..."

"I'll get you there, don't worry," he said, licking at her clit lightly.

Troy knew that her clit wasn't stimulated anymore after her vaginal orgasm, but he had no problems needing to get her back to where she was. She was still hard, and she probably ached. Troy slowly slid his tongue around her in circles and he spread her legs open a little more, pushing her thighs apart with his hands, keeping them there for a better stimulation. Sharpay told him the further apart her legs were, the better it felt when he was eating her out, rubbing her, or when she was masturbating, so he knew her tricks.

Troy brought his head away from her and he lightly pinched her clit in between his index finger and his thumb, sliding them up and down her clit like she moved her hand against his penis. He did this for a few seconds, before pushing the hood of her clit back with his thumb, and he gently slid his tongue over her.

Sharpay let out a slightly loud moan, obviously enjoying the feeling, and she bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't draw blood. She couldn't help but move her hips involuntarily just a bit.

"Please, Baby... No more teasing, please, just get me off..." she begged, with a whimper.

Troy kissed her clit before sliding his tongue over it again, and when Sharpay grasped his hair between her fingers, he let out a small chuckle when he pushed his face to her center so he couldn't tease her anymore.

He sucked on her clit, still holding the hood back with his thumb and he then started to quickly and roughly flick his tongue over it. He moved his thumb away and held her thighs apart, sucking quickly and continuing to flick his tongue over her clit.

Sharpay let out a whine, before loudly moaning. "Ooooohhhhh mmmm... Oh god, faster, harder," she said, pushing herself into his mouth.

Taking that as the approval, Troy sucked and flicked his tongue over her rock hard clit as hard and fast as he could, and he smiled to himself in the process when she finally reached her destination.

"Fuck!" she said, finally feeling her orgasm hit. Her juices gushed out of her, not that either of them minded, and she writhed against his mouth, incoherently mumbling. "Oh fuck... Baby, mm... Oooohh..."

Troy sucked on her until her hips stopped moving and he kissed her clit one more time, before pulling himself up and kissing her lips, letting her tasted herself against him a second time that night.

"Mm..." she lightly moaned into the kiss, breathing heavily, and she stared at him as he pulled away. "Youuu... are amazing..."

"Yeah? You think so?" he asked, kissing her neck.

Sharpay nodded. "Mhm..."

Troy smiled, kissing her cheek as he laid down beside her, and he wrapped his arms around her once she cuddled into him, in a spooning position. Within the hour, they'd still be just like this, having a second round, but the number of times they fucked would just increase until the sun broke through the windows the next morning and even then... they'd probably still be going.


End file.
